Chromatography is a technique for separating one or more components from a multi-component mixture using a two-phase separation system. In column chromatography, the two-phase separation system includes an adsorbent or a stationary phase as the first phase and an eluent or a mobile phase as the second phase. A multi-component mixture can be loaded onto the stationary phase in one part of a column, and a mobile phase can be passed through the stationary phase to separately elute the one or more components from another part of the column in accordance with differential partitioning of the one or more components between the stationary phase and the mobile phase. However, charging and packing a column with the stationary phase can be time and labor intensive for a chromatographer. Furthermore, chromatographer variability in charging and packing a column can lead to inconsistent chromatographic results. Provided herein are devices and methods that address the foregoing.